


When i'm down

by LadyAbigail



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Mutilated Corpses, house explosion, music based story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22066510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAbigail/pseuds/LadyAbigail
Summary: A horrible hunt sends Dean into the arms of a good friend.
Relationships: Dean Winchester x Reader, Dean Winchester x You, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When i'm down

It took a lot to get under the skin of Dean Winchester. He had seen ghosts, vampires, innocents having their hearts torn out by werewolves, hunters with their hearts burst from their chest but his tore him up. The information he needed, what he was counting on actually, hadn’t come in. 

He knew there was something in town but he couldn’t get a good reading on what exactly it was. There were so many conflicting signs and with Sam back at the Bunker with the flu he was on his own. 

When he had finally got the information he needed, almost half a day later, he was too late. The creature was long gone by the time he got to the house where he thought the creature was going to hit it was to late. He arrived to an empty house which was covered in blood. After he explored the house he found bites and pieces of what seemed like a man in the lower level, by a gun case, but that was it. That wasn’t the part that got under Dean’s skin though. What nearly broke him was his next find. He had gone upstairs to check out the rest of the house. He was hoping there was somebody who had survived upstairs but after following a large trail of blood from the top of the stairs Dean stopped at a closed door. He was hoping for the best but his mind went to the worst case scenario that there was somebody dead behind the door. 

Keeping his gun in his right hand Dean used his left one to open the door and with what he was greeted with made him gag. There was a mother over a baby’s crib. Well half of her anyways. Her bottom half hung to her by threads. Avoiding all of the blood on the ground, it was never a good idea to leave boot prints around in blood, Dean leaned over the crib. He had to make sure there wasn’t a baby in there. 

He had been secretly hoping that the child had been spared but it wasn’t. The creature, whatever damn one it was, had slaughtered an entire family.

Dean left the bloodbath of the nursery and made sure to clear the rest of the house. He found no sign of anything else but he would have to call someone to take care of this. He couldn’t exactly burn down a house on the outskirts of town.Could he? It wouldn’t be hard. Create a gas leak and light a match. Dean felt like he didn’t have a choice. It would be faster and there wouldn’t be any chance of anything being discovered. Nothing was to be left behind.

Before Dean went to go turn on the gas lines he dug in the cupboards to find salt. If he was going to burn down the house it wouldn’t hurt to salt the bodies first. After finally finding what he needed, he was lucky and found a giant container of unopened salt, he headed into the study then back upstairs to the nursery. Every piece of human flesh he saw was sprinkled with salt. 

Now that Dean was done with that he had to figure out how to light the gas and get out safely. He knew there was a short window to get out safely. 

When he came back downstairs his eyes scanned the room for something, anything, that would help. The fireplace caught his attention. That would be perfect. Dean went to work quickly and got the fire going in under a minute. 

Now that task was done he went to bust open the gas lines. This was gonna have to be fast. He pulled out half of the stove, cut the line there then hauled ass out of the house. If he had more time he would have pushed the stove back. 

Once he got back into the Impala, he started her up, threw her into park, and took off like a bat out of hell.

Dean was half a block away when he heard the explosion. He was lucky enough to get out of there but he was pissed off. Not only was he pissed off at himself but he was pissed off at the hunter who was supposed to get him the information he needed. 

By the time Dean got back to his hotel, he made sure to drive around for a bit, he heard sirens. He was out of the clear. Now to call the person who was helping him. Dean intended to chew his ass out because he got to him so damn late but when the man told him he sent the specific text message over 6 hours ago Dean sighed. He couldn’t blame the man. For some stupid reason the message was never sent on time and thanks to that stupid malfunction a family lost their lives. Dean needed to get out of this damn town and fast. 

Quickly he gathered everything he had in his room and threw it into his green duffel bag. It didn’t take him long to check out and hit the road. Luckily Dean had to go on the other side of the town to leave. He didn’t think he could handle driving past that house again. Once he was out of the city limits Dean pressed down on the accelerator. He only had one destination in mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was after midnight when the movie you were watching finally finished. It was one of your favorites that you hadn’t seen in awhile and since the day you had was horrible, you deserved it. While you didn’t hunt per say, you did work with hunters, whether it was for them to vent or to ask for your advice you still worked with them but this time it was your day job that got to you. It was entitled people that got to you today. It seemed like it was a bitch fit for everybody because nobody was happy. 

Right as you turned off the living room lights to go upstairs to go to bed a knock echoed through the house. While you stood frozen for a minute it happened again. You were hoping it was a neighbor coming over for something stupid but immediately your mind went to worse case scenario. 

After grabbing the aluminum bat you kept by the door for self defense, your gun was kept in your bedside table, you approached the door. 

You stood on your toes to look through the keyhole and what you saw surprised the hell out of you. Dean Winchester was at your door. You hadn’t seen him in months. The last time he was there was when he and Sam had stopped off for a bite to eat and to shower. Quickly you opened the chain on the door then the deadbolt and pulled the door open. He didn’t say anything to the bat dropping on the floor as he embraced you into his arms. He knew he didn’t need an invite to show up at your door. He and Sam were always welcome. 

Your arms wrapped around Dean as you tried to maneuver around him to shut the door. It was cold as hell outside. Dean sensed what you were doing and moved out of the way so you could close the door. 

He didn’t bother to say anything until he was ready. You never pushed him for answers. He’d talk when he was ready. 

“Do you have any whiskey?” Dean finally asked after hugging you for awhile. 

“Of course.” You told him as you let him go. Before you went to get it for him you picked up the aluminum bat, put it back in it’s spot, then locked the door back up. 

Once your house was all locked up you headed into the cabinet for the whiskey. While you usually didn’t drink yourself, you kept alcohol around for other hunters and whoever else stopped by. You poured Dean a shot of the amber liquid then watched as he downed it in one swig. After pouring him another you kept your eyes on him. When the second shot was down you poured Dean another one and waited for him to start talking. 

[Originally posted by jamiedornaniseverything](https://tmblr.co/ZzK75b2XyycUL)

With the third shot down that was exactly what he did. He explained to you what happened on the hunt he just finished, how the information he needed came in way later then he needed and because of that a family was slaughtered. Dean then explained why he showed up at your door stop instead of heading back home to the bunker with Sam. He explained that every time something happened, lately it was more bad than good, his mind went to you. He explained his feelings for you as he looked down into the whiskey which was in front of him. The thought of you, your smile, and your contagious laughter was what always brought Dean Winchester back from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is based off of "When i'm down" by Radio Company which you can find on Spotify and iTunes,
> 
> Here are the lyrics
> 
> "All I need is to be with the one I believe that'll save me  
Oh won't you save me  
When I'm down  
So broken down  
Won't you carry me away"


End file.
